Integrated circuit devices are utilized in an ever-increasing number of applications. Exemplary integrated circuit devices include processing devices for manipulating data and memory devices for storing data. Numerous packaging technologies have emerged for housing integrated circuit devices.
Integrated circuit devices are typically mechanically and electrically coupled with an associated substrate. Initially, dual in-line packages (DIPs) were utilized to mount integrated circuits. Dual in-line packages typically include a flat rectangular body and a plurality of leads. The leads are provided in parallel rows at right angles to the body. Plastic dual in-line packages were fabricated by molding epoxy resin on a stamped leadframe which included the integrated circuit device.
Improved mounting and packaging technologies have been developed to provide integrated circuit devices which offer improved operational characteristics. Further, recently introduced device packaging configurations provide an increased number of connections to meet modern semiconductor device demands. For example, the lower surfaces of integrated circuit packages have been utilized to increase the number of connections which can be made to a particular device.
One exemplary packaging technology which provides the aforementioned benefits are ball-grid array (BGA) packages. Ball-grid array devices individually include a flat package utilized for surface mounting a large-scale integrated circuit upon a circuit board or other substrate. Ball-grid array packages have a plurality of solder bumps (balls) which are utilized in place of pins to provide electrical and mechanical connection of the integrated circuit package to a circuit board. Such packages are referred to as fine pitch ball-grid array (FBGA) packages for applications wherein the pitch of the balls is 1 mm or less.